Steven Grant Rogers (Earth-2000)
Captain Steven "Steve" Grant Rogers is a Super Soldier World War II veteran and was the world's first superhero. Volunteering for a top secret Super-Soldier program, the frail Steve Rogers was transformed into the overwhelmingly powerful and heroic Captain America, his amazing World War II exploits made him a living legend. Rogers attacked multiple HYDRA quarters with the Howling Commandos, to the dismay of his greatest enemy, the Red Skull, while also developing a relationship with Agent Peggy Carter. Despite losing his closest friend, Bucky Barnes during one mission, Rogers helped the Allies win the war, but crashed into the Arctic during his final mission. Awakening in the modern day, Rogers learned that he had spent over 70 years trapped in the glacial ice. 'Biography' 'Early Life' 'Childhood' Steven Grant Rogers was born on July 4, 1918, Brooklyn, New York, to Sarah and Joseph Rogers in Brooklyn, New York City. Before Rogers was born, his father Joseph was confirmed to be killed in action in World War I . At a young age he met James "Bucky" Barnes, who would eventually become his best friend. As a sickly adolescent, Rogers was frequently attacked by bullies on the streets. However, Rogers' resilience, despite his small stature, inspired a young James Barnes to come to his aid and fight off the bullies, and the two became good friends. Rogers attended George Washington High School in Brooklyn, New York City from 1932 to 1936 and Auburndale Art School, also in Brooklyn, from 1937 to 1938. Not giving up his love of drawing, he once even won the gold medal in the Creative Arts annual "Art of the Future" contest. 'Mother’s Death' In 1936, Rogers, now eighteen, discovered his mother had died of tuberculosis. She was later buried next to her husband. After the funeral, Rogers talked to Bucky Barnes, who offered to have Steve stay at his place and do errands to earn his keep, but Rogers declined, saying that he could get by on his own. Barnes told him he didn't have to and promised that he would be with him "'til the end of the line." Rogers held this statement close to heart for years. 'Operation Rebirth' 'Recruitment For Service' Rogers and Barnes learned during an art class that the United States of America entered World War II. Rogers wanted to join the United States Army to fight in Europe against the Nazis, so Bucky trained him for two weeks at Goldie's Boxing Gym. Soon Bucky and Steve went to a US Recruiting and Induction Center in New York City where Steve was classified as 4F and rejected from service, but Bucky later enlisted in the Army. During one of his voluntary attemp, Steve was even forced to evade Nazi spies. In New York City, December 1941, Steve Rogers continued to be rejected for service in the United States Armed Forces, despite making multiple attempts at different enlistment offices, due to his various health and physical issues. He remained determined to fight alongside his friends and other men in World War II and would attempt to convince the doctors to give him a chance, but to no avail. Disappointed, he went to a local cinema. At the screening, an advert was played showing the different ways soldiers and civilians can help with the war effort. When a loud jerk in the cinema yelled at the screen and showed disrespect to the message of the film. Rogers was the only person to stand up to the bully, who later brought him outside and then proceeded to beat him up. Steve was later rescued by his friend Bucky Barnes, who chased off the bully. 'Fated Meeting' In an attempt to cheer up his best friend, Barnes convinced Rogers to attend an exhibition of future technologies with him and two girls as a "double date." As they explored the Expo, Rogers witnessed Howard Stark demonstrate his flying car prototype, which promptly crashed to the ground. When he saw an enlistment office adjacent, Rogers snuck away from Bucky and the girls and attempted to enlist again. Barnes noticed his absence and later found Rogers, attempting to convince him not to enlist again in case he was arrested for lying on his enlistment form again, but Rogers insisted that he needed to fight for his country. Having overheard Rogers' conversation with Barnes about wanting to help in the war, Dr. Abraham Erskine approached Rogers in a secluded room. Erskine asked Rogers if he wished to go overseas and kill Nazis, to which Rogers replied that he did not wish to kill anyone; he simply "did not like bullies no matter where they were from." Impressed by this answer, Erskine decided to enlist Rogers as a candidate of Project Rebirth, a secret "super-soldier" experiment being conducted by the Strategic Scientific Reserve. 'Training To Become A Super Soldier' Rogers agreed and under the supervision of Dr. Erskine, Colonel Chester Phillips and Agent Peggy Carter, he travelled to Camp Lehigh to begin his training. Rogers trained hard but was often mocked and bullied by the other soldiers, including a particularly cruel bully named Gilmore Hodge. Yet his determination and quick thinking often made him stand out from the group. Colonel Phillips was unconvinced of Erskine's claims that Rogers was the right person for the procedure but relented after seeing Rogers commit an act of self-sacrificing bravery. The night before the treatment, Erskine revealed to Rogers that his first test subject, the Nazi officer Johann Schmidt, underwent an imperfect version of the treatment; becoming super-human but suffering negative side-effects due to his inner ambition for power and obsession with becoming a "superior man". However, he reassured Rogers that he chose him because he was inherently a good man and one that because he had been weak his whole life, would not lose respect for the strength he would gain. They promised to share a drink after the treatment. 'The Transformation' Schmidt, having discovered Erskine's location, dispatched an assassin to kill him. In America, Rogers was escorted to a secret facility by Peggy Carter. As they drove together, Rogers pointed out many of the locations where he had been beaten up in the past. He and Carter talked about how it felt to be picked on and ignored for something they could not change; Rogers for his height and Carter for her gender. Despite Rogers' awkwardness in speaking to her, Carter was charmed by Rogers' sincerity and good moral values. Once there, Doctor Abraham Erskine greeted Rogers and Carter while Howard Stark prepped the machinery and Chester Phillips watched from a safe distance with various Generals and Senators. Once Rogers was strapped into the machine, Erskine gave a short speech to the people watching before subjecting Rogers to the super-soldier treatment, injecting him with a special serum and dosing him with Vita Radiation. Although the treatment was extremely painful, causing Rogers to scream out in agony and almost force Erskine and Stark to shut off the reactor, Rogers demanded that the scientists to keep going. Eventually the experiment was complete and Rogers emerged from the experiment with a greatly enhanced physique. Rogers went from being 5'4" tall and weighing 94 pounds, to being 6'2" and weighing 220 lbs. Peggy Carter was the first to greet Rogers as he stepped out. When she asked how he felt, the awestruck Rogers could only comment that he felt taller. All the other scientists and generals then came down to congratulate the team. 'Death Of A Great Man' Shortly after the experiment, one of the attendees shot and killed Erskine, revealing himself as Johann Schmidt's assassin, Heinz Kruger. The assassin stole the last vial of Super Soldier Serum before escaping. Rogers ran to Erskine's aid but there was nothing he could do. Erskine pointed to Rogers' heart, reminding him of their earlier conversation, and died. Rogers pursued Kruger on foot, while Kruger drove away in a stolen taxi. Due to his enhanced physicality Rogers was able to catch up with Kruger and caused the taxi to crash. When Kruger tried to escape in a HYDRA submarine, Rogers dove into the water after him and captured Kruger, but the assassin smashed the Super Soldier Serum and committed suicide via cyanide pill before he could be interrogated. With Dr. Abraham Erskine dead, the super-soldier formula was lost. Blood samples were taken in hopes to replicate the formula. Out of twelve, one was given to Howard Stark. Rather than be confined to a lab while scientists attempted to rediscover Erskine's formula, Rogers tried to convince Chester Phillips to allow him to serve overseas, but Phillips refused, noting that he was not the army he had wanted. However, Senator Brandt approached Rogers and offered him the chance to serve his country on the "most important battlefield of the war" 'World War II' 'Big Things Have Small Beginnings' Rather than serve overseas on the battlefield however, Brandt had Rogers tour the nation in a colorful costume as "Captain America". Rogers regretfully agreed, with his job being to promote war bonds for the Treasury Department and encourage American participation in the war. Rogers found performing difficult and awkward, still wishing to fight with his fellow soldiers. With the help of a large show featuring music and dancers, even including a fake Adolf Hitler for Rogers to "knock out". Rogers became an icon and living propaganda piece for the American people, even starring in his own comic book and movie serials in which he would battle and defeat the Nazis. He could continue to travel the country from state to state as his popularity continued to grow with the wives and children whose husbands and fathers were fighting overseas, and Rogers would often pose for pictures and sign autographs. 'First Mission' In 1943, while touring to active servicemen in Italy, Rogers learned the men of the military did not enjoy his act as much as the nine-year-olds for whom he usually performed. Depressed at the job he had been given and wishing to be a soldier, he took a free moment to sketch himself as a performing monkey. Peggy Carter joined him and tried to persuade him that he was meant for more than what he was doing, reminding him of the reasons why Abraham Erskine had selected him. During their conversation Rogers learned that Bucky Barnes' unit was lost in battle against Johann Schmidt's forces. Although Colonel Chester Phillips seemingly confirmed Barnes as K.I.A., Rogers refused to believe that Bucky was dead and stole weapons and some equipment in an attempt to drive to the HYDRA base and find him. Peggy Carter convinced him to allow her to help him. Peggy Carter and Howard Stark assisted him by flying him to Austria, thirty miles behind enemy lines. During the journey Rogers had an awkward conversation with Carter when he mistakenly thought she had begun a relationship with Stark. Their plane was suddenly shot at by enemy guns, and Rogers ordered Carter to turn the plane around once he was clear. She tried to tell him that he could not give her orders, but he smiled and said he could because he was a Captain. Rogers then leapt from the plane and landed safely on the ground. Rogers snuck aboard a HYDRA truck, knocking out the guards and infiltrated the fortress belonging to Johann Schmidt's HYDRA division. Once there, he found and stole a piece of Tesseract technology and freed the captured soldiers. The soldiers fought their HYDRA captors, allowing them to escape. Rogers went on looking for Barnes. On the way, he spotted Arnim Zola leaving a room. When Rogers entered the room, he found Bucky strapped to a table. Rogers freed him and they tried to escape. However, the entire facility began to explode so they tried to find another way out. Steve Rogers was then confronted by Johann Schmidt; they had a brief fight where Schmidt showed off his incredible strength. Zola separated the pair, and Schmidt revealed his face to be a mask, removing it to display the red-colored, skull-like face that earned him the nickname "The Red Skull". Schmidt escaped and Rogers managed to get himself and Barnes to safety. He reunited with the escaped P.O.W.s and returned to base along with the freed soldiers. Rogers then asked Colonel Chester Phillips to reprimand him for his actions but the latter denied it, knowing that he did a good job in saving the lives of over 400 captured soldiers. Peggy Carter asked him why he arrived late and Rogers explained that he could not call his ride as the radio she gave him had been broken. Bucky Barnes called for all the people to acknowledge that Captain America was a hero and every soldier cheered and applauded. 'Formation Of A Team' Rogers debriefed Phillips on everything he had learned during his raid on the HYDRA base, including the locations of many other HYDRA bases across Europe. When it was suggested that Rogers would need a team if he was to go back onto the front lines, Rogers explained he was putting together a team himself. He recruited Bucky Barnes, Dum Dum Dugan, Gabe Jones, Jim Morita, James Montgomery Falsworth, and Jacques Dernier into his team, nicknamed the Howling Commandos, to attack the other known bases belonging to HYDRA. When Barnes asked if he was planning on keeping the outfit, Rogers said it was growing on him. Carter later arrived to tell Rogers about his next meeting; they suggested that once the war was over, the pair should go dancing together. In command of his own personal team of soldiers, the Howling Commandos, which included his best friend Bucky Barnes, Rogers embarked on a quest to sabotage and destroy HYDRA's bases across Europe. He led the team still using the name Captain America, now with a new uniform with a similar design, but more practical for use in the war. In April 1944, Rogers infiltrated a HYDRA castle on an island in the Nazi-occupied Danish Straits. He managed to destroy one of Arnim Zola's exo-skeleton suits and an armored vehicle. Johann Schmidt attempted to destroy him by using a Viking Runestone, but Captain America slowed the relic from exploding, allowing the Howling Commandos to escape. In winter of 1944, Rogers single-handedly stopped a Nazi blockade and saved over 600 men, including the man who would eventually become Peggy Carter's Husband. Rogers commanded his unit with skill and confidence. During the filming of one of his mission briefings, the camera picked up that he carried a picture of Peggy Carter in his compass. 'Disappearance' 'The Legend Continues' 'Castaway in Dimension Z' 'The Winter Soldier' 'Civil War' 'Man Out of Time' 'S.H.I.E.L.D Operative' 'Rise of HYDRA' 'Road to Power' 'Secret Empire' 'Characteristics' 'Personality' MVRU Cap is considered by many as the world's first and greatest superhero, Captain America has been defined by his courage and righteousness. Steve Rogers has always had a noble and honest spirit, intolerant towards injustice and abuses of power. Since he grew up weak and small, he learned on his own that true strength is having the courage to fight against abuse no matter one's power and having compassion for the innocent. Despite being transformed into a "super-man" by the Super Soldier Serum, he maintained his original spirit and character. Since his reawakening, Rogers was saddened by losing so much of his time but still retains the same values he had since the 1940s. Due to his famed past exploits and his continued works to save the world, Rogers is generally respected by many; even if he doesn't seek acknowledgment for his deeds. He was also very empathetic being able to understand and relate to both Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver before meeting them and understanding Tony Stark's motivation during the Avengers' Civil War despite Iron Man being on the opposing side. What separates Steve Rogers from the other Avengers is his humanity and morality. Steve Rogers is an extremely dedicated person. Despite originally being physically weak and small, and rejected many times due to his frail health, he still tried to enlist in the Army during World War II. Steve tried to be of service in whatever way he was allowed; even when his talents were wasted when he was ordered to inspire the American soldiers and support the American war effort by starring in U.S. propaganda. When he heard that the 107th battalion, including Bucky, was captured in a nearby HYDRA facility, Rogers disobeyed his superior's orders and went behind enemy lines in a seemingly suicide mission and rescued them. Rogers finds the courage to defend the weak and innocent, not hesitating to stand up to corrupt bureaucrats, hypocritical authority figures, or powerful beings like Thanos. A true hero, Rogers is more than willing to sacrifice himself to protect others. Rogers is not afraid to do what's right for the greater good and make the tough choices, even if it might be costly to him personally. As a soldier and an Avenger, Rogers knows full well that war has its casualties and some of his dearest friends or even himself may need to make the ultimate sacrifice. He was willing to justify violence and killing to defend others and to preserve peace and freedom, even when Nick Fury called him out on various war crimes he and the American army committed during World War II. Rogers once had to tell Natasha Romanoff to close the Chitauri portal, despite Stark not being out yet. Rogers was also willing to fight his best friend Bucky Barnes when the latter was preventing Steve from saving over three million innocent lives. Nevertheless, Captain America will always prioritize civilian lives. For example, Rogers would not abandon Novi Grad until all of its citizens were evacuated; even when Ultron was planning on smashing the city to the ground to create more damage to Earth. As seen during World War II and the Chitauri Invasion, Captain America has demonstrated impressive charisma and leadership skills. He is able to command respect from his fellow Avengers and the undying loyalty of his Howling Commandos. Rogers' extraordinary ability to not only inspire the nobility in others, but also assess combat situations and come up with effective strategies made his fellow Avengers recognize him as the leader of their team. During the Chitauri attack on New York, Captain America focused on directing civilian authorities in order to keep the citizens safe and off the streets while the rest of the Avengers focused their efforts on taking out the Chitauri's military assets. Even when outnumbered by the forces of HYDRA within S.H.I.E.L.D., Steve was able to get Wilson, Hill, Romanoff and even Fury, along with the loyal agents within S.H.I.E.L.D. to fight back against HYDRA and stop Project Insight from being achieved. As a result, Rogers dealt HYDRA their first devastating blow in decades, since he fought against them in World War II. Captain America's uncompromising sense of morality and selflessness sometimes puts him at odds with Tony Stark, who is more comfortable with a grey morality to protect people. This has led to several moments of bickering, arguments, and almost physical fights over the direction of the Avengers in how to protect people. Despite their differences, however, they both respect each other, work well together, and have even formed a close friendship. This difference in attitude, reached a head in the Avengers Civil War, where Tony sought to compromise with governments who were increasingly intolerant with collateral damage while Rogers refused to do so believing it would inhibit the Avengers' response time, eventually causing him to become a fugitive. While Captain America's sense of duty exceeds his personal feelings, his sense of loyalty is difficult to surpass. After realizing the Winter Soldier was his long thought to be dead best friend, he only fought him to disable HYDRA's Helicarriers. However, once the Helicarriers were destroyed, he immediately stopped fighting the Winter Soldier in an attempt to reason with him and help him remember their friendship. This reached its apex in the Avengers Civil War where Steve steadfastly refused to give up on Bucky which caused the Avengers to fracture along with more than half their number to become fugitives. Since being defrosted by S.H.I.E.L.D., Steve was lost in a world he no longer knew. The world had changed; though technology had greatly advanced, humane morals were constantly being compromised in favor of political expediency. To make matters worse, most of the people he loved from his past were gone, or greatly aged. Even while working with S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers, Steve still had no real life outside of being a soldier. Steve did not know how to belong, and strives to uphold his code of honor in this new complicated world. Although he eventually reunited with both Peggy and Bucky, Steve was still a "man out of time". However, after the battle against Ultron, Steve finally realized that he was no longer the man he was before he was frozen. Hence, Steve decided to focus his life on just helping people, taking a permanent role as the leader of the second incarnation of the Avengers. He is very protective of his friends from his past, especially Bucky Barnes, and is willing to go to great lengths to save them, being susceptible to emotional and violent acts to fulfill his goal. He seems to have developed a trust and attraction towards Sharon Carter. During his time with the new team of Avengers he developed a trust and bond with Black Widow. He also embraces links to his own time often seeing much of Howard Stark in Tony. He does have a darker side, however, with Ultron noting that Rogers had been a soldier for so long, he subconsciously craved conflict and battles to avoid a civilian life and being forced to confront all he'd lost. Indeed his worst nightmare, caused by Wanda Maximoff, was shown to be the end of war with people not needing him anymore leaving him with the realization that everyone whom had loved was gone and he was alone. Overall Rogers is a selfless person but with one exception. When it comes to his childhood friend and old war buddy Bucky Barnes he is willing to do everything to protect him, going so far as to abandon his role as leader of the Avengers and team player. When Tony called Rogers out on failing the role of Captain America, at the end of their fight during the Avengers Civil War, Rogers abandoned his shield and with it, the identity of 'Captain America', heeding Tony's point. Rogers has a dislike for agencies or groups that express control over the individual due to having fought vigorously for his nations' freedom and losing the world he knew for that very reason. This dislike extends to groups of any ideology be they HYDRA or S.H.I.E.L.D.. Rogers himself admits that the Howling Commandos committed less than moral actions during World War II but it was for the basis that people could be free, whereas Project Insight was using fear to dissuade a security risk before it happens, eliminating the need for a soldier like himself and taking away the people's freedom. The desire for free will heavily influenced Rogers' opinion on the Sokovia Accords. He strongly believed that the extravagant politics involved would restrict (or at least hinder) the Avengers' efforts to protect the people of the world, putting him at odds with the very pragmatic Tony Stark on the issue. His opinion on such groups lessened when the Joint Counter Terrorist Centre, locked up Barnes in a cage. In the end, such was his dislike that he cut all ties with them and became a fugitive after the Avengers Civil War. Rogers's career as a soldier has given him tremendous experience, enabling him to come up with the most effective battle plans. He is willing to accept those even on the other side of the battlefield, for example Pietro and Wanda Maximoff, but at the same time he is always aware of his surroundings and the possible threat. This is proven when in Captain America: The Winter Soldier someone he had worked with on several missions before, Rumlow, together with other S.T.R.I.K.E. members try to drop his guard in the elevator so they can subdue him in a surprise attack he picks up on their intentions and doesn't hesitate to defend himself so he can escape. 'Appearance' Steve Rogers has the appearance of a handsome young man in his prime, with ocean blue eyes, golden blonde hair and possesses a very tall, muscular figure (at least 6'6"). His ideal height, weight and build couple with not only confident and elegant manner but also compelling voice have made him an overwhelmingly charismatic person who is the very image of perfection and authority; he is also always passively releasing a pheromones, or a "scent" that make the females of any species attracted to him. In Captain America: World At War, Cap's original field uniform was shown to be an adaption form his USO uniform, which is used in stage shows to sell war bonds to promote the war. To make the show costume less conspicuous and more combat worthy, Steve borrowed the "A" helmet from one of the Star Spangled Singers along with a combat jacket, pants and boots. He used it in his mission to save Bucky Barnes and a battalion of P.O.W.s that had been captured by HYDRA. Later on, he dons a bullet-proof suit that was made by Howard Stark. It was made with a shield of Vibranium for Captain America to protect himself from gunfire. Captain America used the shield and wore the uniform in all of his attacks on enemy facilities and other missions. He had the shield with him when he crashed in the Arctic Circle and was frozen. Nearly 70 years later, S.H.I.E.L.D. stumbled across the crash site of Captain America's plane. He was found alive, and he had the suit. Upon his return in the 21st century, particularly in Captain America: Living Legend '', ''Captain America: Castaway In Dimension Z, Captain America: Civil War, he wears a modernised version of his original uniform made by Tony Stark. While most the uniform's material in unknown, it has been stated that the uniform has Nano-Kevlar, PBI-blended fabrics, and even Graphene as its components. It has been shown to be both water and fire retardant, completely bulletproof and highly resistant to any piercing weapons/attacks or any sudden changes in temperature. The costume also offers an extremely high level of resistance to electric shocks and force impacts due to its Sorbothane element, it can even survive drops at terminal velocity without a scratch. Its resilience against piercing attacks in high enough that even Adamantium weapons have problem going through it. It includes a voice-operated, wireless communicator for the left ear, which has its frequencies blocked, making it highly difficult to trace. It has strong electromagnetic panels on each of the gloves that allows Captain America to retrieve his shield more easily. The uniform has an utility belt containing mission-specific equipment, such as a first aid kit containing tweezers, antiseptic gel coated band aids, bone and muscle pain reliever spray cans, and antidotes for some toxins, as well as military cable, lock picks, grenades, and several other materials. His fourth uniform was made by S.H.I.E.L.D.It is dark blue in colour with silver stripes across his chest and muted red stripes that run down the side of his ribs to his knees. On covert missions the red stripes on his shield are also painted blue. The bullet-proof nomex and kevlar uniform represents the latest in military war apparel. The uniform also features a communicator in his right glove, straps the allow him to magnetically latch his shield to his back, and has S.I.E.L.D's tracking device in it so that they can locate Rogers in case he disappears. This uniform was worn in Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Steve Rogers: Man Out of Time, Steve Rogers: Super Soldier and Steve Rogers: Rise of HYDRA 'Gameplay' 'Combat' Rogers's Combat style is usually consisted of a combination of his overwhelmingly high stats, unique martial arts, and an indestructible shield. He also has special gadgets like Jet Boot, EWW (Energy Weapons Watch), low level automatic force field, etc to aid him against high level threats. His standard moves ranged from punches and kicks to blocking moves, counters and throws. His special attacks include: Thunderclap, Boom Snap, Ground Pound, Sky to Earth, Charging Star, Freedom Bash and Crippling Strikes. He seems to be the fastest non-speedster combatant in the game, as the accuracy of his hits are almost always 100% and it is nearly impossible to tag him if you are a decent player enough. There are some values in the game that are adjustable to suit the players, such as striking power (from 0.1%-1000%), movement speed (1%-200%), fore resistance (1%-100%), sensory range (1%-100&), healing rate (10-100%), etc. The players can also adjust the violent level of the game through Steve’s moral setting. With “Moral On”, Steve’s enemies will only be sent flying or die with their bodies intact no matter how hard he hits them. With “Moral Off” however, the game becomes much more gory and brutal, often showing Steve punching through people or causing them to explode upon contact with his hits. Players can also activate a special mode that Cap possesses, called “Power Broker”, which is the result of a experimentation Cap received from Power Broker, Inc. With it, Cap’s stats will be instantly decouple or even centuple depends on the levels of the players. In this mode, the moral setting will always be “Moral Off” by default. 'Powers' Artificially Enhanced Physiology: As Captain America, the players will possess the physical abilities of a genetically enhanced super-soldier, which includes a high degree of superhuman strength, speed, durability, senses, regeneration, etc. They will also have enhanced memory, information processing speed, concentration capacity, parallel processing, etc. These abilities will be above that of most other super-soldiers like Bucky Barnes, Luke Cage, Falcon, Red Skull, Deathlok, etc with the exception of people like Hulk and Abomination of course. The sources of Captain America's powers and abilities won't just be from the Super-Soldier Serum and Vita-Ray though; as the game progresses, the players will gain a trump card called Body Supremacy and find out that Captain America has been given another enhancement from HYDRA during his capture. This enhancement is known as the Lazarus Compound, which grants him limited immortality and the ability to grow stronger each time he is killed or beaten to near death. Finally, Rogers will be given another enhancement called “Power Borker Enhancement”, which increases the subjects’ physical abilities anywhere from ten to a hundred or even a thousand based on the players’ level. *'Enhanced'/'Superhuman Strength': XJ7ywbj.jpg|Supports and resists ... mpWqMmw.jpg|... the weight of a ... iWFxWEA.jpg|... hundred plus tons robot OoVsEFr.gif|Stalemates Anti-Venom in strength GtJSQDb.jpg| Breaks out of steel restrains while weakened FBKkIZA.gif|Casual statue buster Ezgif-2-714f524ae6.gif|One-shot a Juggernaut-Super Soldier 93P0LX9.gif|Hulk-Jump Rogers possess a high degree of superhuman strength by Earth's and human's standard, but his strength is only at enhanced level by Hyuman's standard. His strength is enough to bench/deadlift/shoulder press 100 tons without too much effort. He is strong enough to casually tear apart gold-titanium, breaks diamond in his grip, throws the heaviest tanks like softballs, breaks out of maraging steel restrains by flexing his muscles, pulls down a taking off plane, etc. He is strong enough to overpower other superhumanly strong beings like Luke Cage, Overdrive mode Winter Soldier, other Winter Soldiers, Centipede Soldiers, Extremis users, Spider-powered people, Anti-Venom, Spider-Man himself, etc. His harder bones and denser muscles tissues also allow him to exert far most force than normal, couple this with his March 10 combat speed, he would be capable of generating enough power in his unarmed hits to shake an entire stadium into rubbles by striking the ground, demolish a dozen city blocks in one punch, thunderclaps so hard he blows away a building, effortlessly punches through some of the hardest natural materials such as Tungsten, Titanium, Chromium, etc. His striking power is even enough to hurt the like of the Hulk, Abomination, Juggernaut (depowered), Colossus, the Thing, Hulkbuster, etc. This strength also extends to his legs, grating him the ability to jump over the tallest skyscraper and cover multiple city blocks in a single leap without using additional momentum. Due to the fact that he likes using his legs in combat, this results in him sending his opponents flying hundreds or even miles away by accident. *'Enhanced'/'Superhuman Speed': eampt1R.jpg|Outruns bullets GgFmteb.gif|Afterimage combat speed wCkAMZE.jpg|Bullet statues hax D7LZ4Bz.gif|Light speed reaction IG5UH4y.jpg|Parkour moves Ezgif-2-a9a90ef608.gif|Like a monkey Aside from his incredibly high superhuman strength, Rogers also possess a degree of superhuman speed that is not any less impressive (this is by human standard of course). His running speed is recorded at a little over March 1 while on land, and about half of that while in the water. With this speed, he can blitz most people before they can even form a thought, bullrush them into oblivion, move so fast they can't even perceive him and therefore can't injure him, catch up with some of the fastest vehicle on Earth like a plane on foot, outruns a bullet after it has been fired, outpaces transonic attacks, etc. His reaction time is at least ten times faster than his movement speed, meaning that his reflexes is at Hypersonic+ speed, or around 1/10 of a micro second. And this is not just shot brush either, but can be used repeatedly during combat, meaning that attacking, countering, blocking and moving at Hypersonic+ speed is his standard fighting speed when going all out. In this mode, he can perceive worlds in slow-motion, even projectiles as fast as bullets will appear no different from statues to him. He is incredibly agile too, even more than Daredevil, Beast and Spidey perhaps. He has been shown to be able to climb at a speed so much faster than an elevator can that even an explosion can't catch up to him, dodging multiple bullets while doing acrobatic stuns, dodging attacks from entities with superhuman speed like Spider-Man, Hulk, Iron Man and Thor. In the game, he is nearly untouchable in combat, and may very well be is the fastest non-speedster combatant overall. *'Enhanced'/'Superhuman Durability': GHScZfC.jpg|Tanks an easy ... rKfubwl.jpg|... multi-city blocks attack Ezgif-2-d6309e71b6.gif|Tanks an island shaking explosion BI9hgd9.jpg|Tanks being slammed through ... If67K9t.jpg|... a bridge by War Machine 49b324j.jpg|No-sold a fall ... CS1JM23.jpg|...that did more damage... XyYaG1l.jpg|...than this... s7JiyoD.jpg|Can work non-stop for a week yyQpBU6.gif|No-sold bullets Due to his harder bones and denser muscle tissues, Rogers is incredibly resilient against blunt force, piercing, energy based and just about any other type of damages. His durability is rated at superhuman level by Earth's standard, but enhanced level by Hyuman's standard. He is durable enough to survive a fall from orbit, survives punches that shake entire cities, tanks explosions that pulverise city blocks, tanks energy blasts that vaporise organic beings, survives a nuke, he even has skin so tough that normal glasses and fangs of a superhuman fail to pierce through; when peak humans hit him, they end up hurting themselves instead. He also possesses a "Juggernaut" factor, meaning that he is extremely resistant to being moved by an external force when he doesn't want to be moved. This factor is so strong that when bracing, he can stop a speeding train and only be pushed a few feet back. And because of his unique physiology, his muscles don’t produce fatigue at all, which give him the stamina to operate/fight/work non-stop for an extended period of time, often entire weeks even. With this kind of stamina, he can outlast most of his opponents in the case that they outclass him in certain stats such as strength, speed and durability. His endurance is so high that he is seemingly immune to the feeling of hunger, thirst, pain, mental fatigue and other emotional, physiological weaknesses than a normal man possess. *'Enhanced'/'Superhuman Senses': 7LW9OW9.jpg|"See faster" RXDCrKg.jpg|"Got bionic ears" YrTyfPX.jpg|Can still smell the gunfire from decades ago Jip3xfq.jpg|You can't catch him off ... 7MGspVT.jpg|... with his own shield Ezgif-2-a0090b4e2e.gif|It is hard sneaking up on him ezgif-1-384e9ce762.gif|Extrasensory perception Another notable power that the serum gives him is superhuman level of sensory system, or enhanced level by Hyuman’s standards. This enhancement includes every senses, whether they are the five natural senses or other less well-known senses. Upon transformation, he gains an eyesight sharp enough to perceive the world in slow-motion, view things dozens of not hundreds of miles away; his hearing is good enough to pick up sounds through multiple layers of steel, wood, and concrete walls, it can even act as a type of echolocation; his taste can detect the changes in the atmosphere’s chemical component; his skin/sense of touch can notice the slightest change in temperature; he can tell what kind of perfume a man is using from tens of miles away based on his smell alone. He also possess superhuman sense of balance, electroreception, energy detection. And finally, when combine all of these together, he gains a new sense called “Proximity Sense”, which is described to be a combination of Daredevil’s Radar Sense and Spider-Man’s Spidey Sense, but with a radius of 100 miles, far greater in range of compared to the other two. Apart from the Proximity Sense, his situational and spatial awareness are also very acute, allowing him to feel and observe even the most inconspicuous weaknesses in an environment/being and make up microscopic imperfections in his shield throwing skill. He has developed a “well-honed sixth sense” over the year due to a combination of constant life and death experiences as well as the power of the serum, which makes it possible for him to avoid attacks that he can’t he senses coming. This Sixth-Sense is often considered pre-cog in a way. *'Regenerative Healing Factor/Immortality': tMTxZR0.jpg|Survives and heals ... yMNEzBjg.jpg|... from a bullet ... ZszZNdJ.jpg|... to the head Ezgif-2-e83e888de8.gif|Recovery speed 1DBAsf6.jpg|Immune to all Earthly diseases XyMWrHm.jpg|"Can't get drunk" DxjsIBp.jpg|Radiation immunity qoh0Scy.jpg|Can't physically age ... 7n243V2.jpg|... at all WcWur4b.jpg|Given a serum that ... LuHAJ0N.jpg|... makes him immortal Rogers possesses a degree of healing factor, though at superhuman level, still pales in comparison with Wolverine, Deadpool and Hulk (they are at super level while Cap is at enhanced level by Hyuman’s standards). This process is automatic, and can regenerate some of his severed body parts like fingers, arms, and legs. This healing factor is the main reason for why he was able to survive being frozen in ice for decades, and can hypothetically keep him alive for millennia if he is ever to be frozen again. He can heal from knife cuts in a minute, bullet wounds in an hour, bone-breaking impact a day and other attacks that would kill humans in no time at all. As a side effect, his immune system can fight off just about any deadly diseases on Earth, even ones that a superhuman like She-Hulk can't resist. He is immune to drugs, toxins of all kind, alcohol, venoms, bacteria, allergen and even radiation. He also ages at an extremely slow rate as a result of his constantly revitalised cells, allowing him to maintain the appearance of a man in his prime for decades or even centuries. His healing factor also removes the weaknesses of other species if he was to turn into them, like vampire's weakness of decapitation and the sun, werewolf's weakness of silver, etc. Later on, he was given a formula called Lazarus Compound during his capture by HYDRA. With it, he becomes immortal and gains superhuman adaptability as a side effect. *'Enhanced Mental Condition': VOQwCrO.jpg|Best mental acumen and stamina among superhuman Uzfp5CT.jpg|Eidetic memory gBI1C4M.jpg|Computer brain LhQQ6NA.jpg|Intelligence is off the scale aZ4si2n.jpg|Information processing speed Wa0lwtK.jpg|Even while on his death bed ... ZyhEAcC.jpg|... his mind still ... NYXHX76.jpg|... makes him a force ... CG7GNWC.jpg|... to be reckoned with ... Not only does the serum turns his body into that of a superhuman, but it also does the same to his mind. Rogers’s mind is capable of processing information far faster than a man can, this allows him to master the uses of any weapon in seconds even when it is the first time he sees them, absorbs knowledge from thousands of years of warfare in less than a week, learns things faster than a highly advanced computer can, way higher IQ than normal (he already has a high IQ pre-serum), simultaneously processes separate information in a way that there seem to be multiple persons in his mind, superior version of eidetic memory and greater concentration capacity. Fury has even stated that his intelligence is off the scale, and his mind has been shown to be able to endure living for hundreds of years without breaking down. Upon his return in the 21st century, he was able to master the use of computer without any teaching him in a matter of days. 'Abilities' Martial Art Grandmaster: FyUnWHR.jpg|Martial arts institution gk7a9H7.jpg|Teaches Spider-Man ... 0r1HFl5.jpg|... how to ... tvOAYON.jpg|... use Chi ZUWPPtm.jpg|Completely stomps ... iknHIS6.jpg|... a group of ... dg3I0X0.jpg|... Super Soldiers ... qnLmEjN.jpg|... while depowered ... c39ucmj.jpg|... with ease Rogers is a martial artist of grandmaster tier. Initially, he was trained under private instructors in Boxing, Judo, Defendu, Kickboxing, Jujutsu, Okinawa-te, Taekwondo, Aikido and various other disciplines together with his gymnastics ability creating a style that suits his strengths and enables him to use his knowledge to the best of his ability. In addition, Rogers also showed refined fighting techniques, applying characteristics of Muay Thai, Karate, Savate, Krav Maga, Sumo, Sambo, Ninjutsu, Yoseikan Budoand, Vovinam Viet Vo Dao, Choi Kwang Do, Gatka, Praying Mantis, Iaido, Kalaripayattu, Naginatajutsu, Freestyle Wrestling, Pencak Silat, Tang Soo do, Sanshou, Kamau Njia, Kalenda, and Wing Chun. Captain America's combat skills are considered legendary, making him one of the greatest fighters in the world. Even in World War II, when still inexperienced, Captain America already proved to be a great fighter, having used his knowledge of combat, his enhanced attributes, and indestructible shield to defeat hundreds of Nazi soldiers and even the Red Skull himself. After being revived in the 21st century, Rogers was put under training by S.H.I.E.L.D, and with the help of his enhanced brain and superhuman instinct, was quickly able to master several hundreds more martial arts just by observing and experiencing them with his body. Some of these martial arts include: Bokator, Combato, Jeet Kun Do, Shippalgi, Capoeira, Kajukenbo, Keysi Fighting Method, Pit Fighting, Eskrima, Bojuka, SPEAR, Nindokai, Systema, Brazilian Jiu Jitsu, Kapu Ku’ialua, Jailhouse Rock, Bacom, Pugilism, Vale Tudo, Rough and Tumble, LINE, etc. He has also received unorthodox training and fighting styles from the supernartural beings/gods such as the Asgardians, Olympians, Ennead, Aboriginal Gods, Ahau, Akua, Amatsu-Kami, Annunaki (Deities), Apu, Daevas, Dievas, Diwatas, Inua, Jumala, Manidoog, Tenger, Yazatas, Xian (Race), Vodu, Tuatha de Danaan, Fomorians and just about every single gods native to planet Earth. His knowledge of combat even extends beyond planet Earth, as he has been educated in the martial arts of many extraterrestrial races, including the Externals, the Kree, the Skrull, the Shi'ar, the Lumina (Race), the Arcturans and even by the Watchers. He has been tutored by Doctor Strange in the art of controlling Mana, taught how to control Chi by the masters of K'un-Lun and managed to come up with how to manipulate Aura and Quintessence all by himself, which surprises the formers. Being one of the greatest martial artist of Earth, he has been ale to dominate though who have mastered every form of combat, such as Iron Fist, Shang-Chi, Taskmaster, Wolverine, Black Panther, etc through sheer skill alone. He can even keep up with people whose stats far outclass that of his such as Thor, Hercules, Hulk, Hyperion, etc. He has acclimated himself to fighting in just about any type of environment, whether it is in zero gravity, freezing water while naked, skin burning temperature, etc. Aside from unarmed combat, Rogers is has also perfected his skill over every type of weapons on Earth, whether common, mystical or sci-fi in nature. He is extremely proficient in the arts of Blunt Weapon Combat, Broken Weapon Combat, Card Combat, Dagger Combat, Concealed Weapon Combat, Construction Tool Combat, Dagger Combat, Double-Sided Weapon Combat, Dual-Headed Blade Combat, Archery, Axemanship, Boomerang fighting , Clawmanship, Drillmanship, Fanmanship, Flailmanship, Gunmanship, Saimanship, Sawmanship, Polearm fighting, Staff fighting, Swordsmanship, Whipmanship, Scythe fighting and just about any melee weapon combat styles. He can even master the uses of alien weapons seconds after coming into contact with them. However, despite his mastery of all these weapons, he still prefer to use his indestructible Vibranium/Proto-Admantium shield due to its unique properties. Master Strategist & Tactician: Fg5JiBx.jpg|Thousands of years of warfare in a mind DBHXz6l.jpg|Just after he is turned back ... Qk7NiZ4.jpg|... into a human by ... zTsAaThg.jpg|... his healing factor ... OFp3d3Qg.jpg|... he is able to come up ... I9OdPRsg.jpg|... with a strategy ... DsvPwDtg.jpg|... to beat an entire ... zGKLUPVg.jpg|... vampire army QnPR8GZ.jpg|World's greatest strategic mind RCO022_1469435195.jpg|Comes up with plans ... RCO023_1469435195.jpg|... to beat ... RCO024_1469435195.jpg|... the Hulk ... RCO025_1469435195.jpg|... on the fly Rogers is a strategist and tactician of the highest caliber. He has been widely considered one of, if not the greatest, tacticians on the planet and one of the top in the universe, both on and off the battlefield. He is able to formulate battle strategies and his brilliant tactical sense allows him to alter any strategy to fit the changing need of the situation. In battle, he can use this amazing tactile analytic skill to hold his own and even beat down overwhelmingly powerful foes such as Thanos, Doctor Doom, Loki, etc. He is able to create exceptional tactics on the fly and in a very short amount of time. Due to his enhanced intelligence, information processing speed and eidetic memory, he has absorbed thousands of years of welfare knowledge, making it almost impossible to surprise him and allowing to predict his enemies's moves with ease. His skill as a tactician has proven to be useful even in daily life, like during chess matches, he would always be the winner no matter who he is up against, and he can also predict the patterns of a person's daily life with just a glimpse. He is also a master of preparedness, and his skill and resourcefulness can even surpass Doctor Doom, Tony Stark and Reed Richard, all of whom are super-genius level in intelligence. His analytic skill is so great that he can even sense the change in a person's psychology, allowing him to manipulate their movements using inconspicuous suggestions. On many occasions, he was able to from the most dangerous traps in the universe, proving that he is also very adept in the art of escaping. The successful rate of his tactics have been estimated to be always at 99%, and even when the 1% chance of failing happens, he would still be able to retain his calmness and adapt to the new situations, then create new plans to bring himself and his teams to victory. Due to all of these qualities, he is considered to be a very charismatic leader, and most of the Avengers are willing to go to hell (literally) and come back for him. Master Marksman: AswehOt.gif|Show-off Rw1tGwj.jpg|"Down to the millimeters" NUuyumE.jpg|How to turn a lighter on ... Cap style Dso99kV.jpg|Blind and in total darkness ... ALRpoVM.jpg|... is nothing new to him WLlLBfF.jpg|Machine guns can't stop him EJIEiea.jpg|GG Tank DZBnAWs.jpg|RIP Truck BleCDuV.gif|Night-night Sentinel Rogers is an accomplished marksman, with skill rivalling that of even Hawkeye's or Bulleye's, both of whom are the best marksman in the Marvel Universe. He is capable of utilising any ranged weapon to their maximum potential, be it firearm, throwing weapons, shooting weapons. He can judge extremely long distances amazingly accurately, gauging the strength needed to launch a projectile, in order to hit a target accurately. Even if a target is moving, he can still can calculate the best method to hit the target. Visual obstructions like smoke, vegetation, the lack of sight like in total darkness do not hinder his ability to get an accurate bead on the targets, and his intense focus on whatever he is shooting at allows him to shut out outside distractions. He can compensate for environmental factors that would normally throw off s person's aim like wind, air resistance, gravity, and radiant heat (which distorts the image of the target). He also only needs only to aim for an instant before he can precisely hit a target with a projectile. His intense focus makes it possible for him to resist perception-distorting abilities such as Illumination Emission. Some of his feast include: igniting fire with a shield throw, accurately hits multiple targets in total darkness, throws his shield fast enough to cut something miles away in half, etc. Master Acrobat: cJegiy0.gif|Backflips oOjOmo3.gif|Wall-run CCGJnX9.gif|Avoids a thrown car uEEpz0A.gif|VS Ultron ezgif-2-cb962a6de1.gif|VS Iron Man ezgif-2-78e655823a.gif|Climbing Due to his unique physiology in addition to his own rigorous training, Rogers has become a master of acrobat fightings over the years. He excels in all gymnastic fields and can perform every acrobatic stunt ever performed, including others that can never be performed by even an Olympic acrobat. His gymnastic skills can be applied in any environment or any situation, whether it is completing a super complicated manoeuvre in mid-air, fighting while running at max speed on a thin rope, backflipping a dozen times in the air in one leap, climbs up and down faster than an elevator can, out-maquovre wild animals in their own natural habitats, wall-run for minutes, avoid vehicles and objects thrown at him in a never seen before way, etc Indomitable Will: Voh08qB.jpg|Mind shield Vcw9Jsn.jpg|Resists and controls ... LeMe7zx.jpg|... the World Mind RCO017 1462334819.jpg| Steve Rogers is worthy! Rogers’ unnaturally strong willpower can only be described with one word, unbreakable. He can overcome seemingly any form of temptation, hypnosis and resist the effects of extreme pain, drugs and toxins to a great extent. He has come to accept his own mortality, and refuses to rob any sapient being of their freedom. He has the willpower to not sucum to the lust for power unlike many other heroes and villains. Rogers’ ability to resist mind control is just as a normal, as he has resisted mind control that K.O the Hulk, Thor and Iron Man. He has resisted mind control that enslaves Purple Man, Spider-Man and Black Widow. On many occasions, through the sheer force of his willpower alone, he was able to push his body far beyond its limitations to combat his foes, like when he restrained Thanos, supports countless hundreds of tons, beaten and decapitated but still kept fighting. He can even force his way back to the living when he is already considered dead. His willpower and courage are so great that even gods and immortal beings like Thanos, Odin, Zeus, Thor, Ares, etc have been in awe of of it. And no matter what areas or what world he is in, he will never compromise his own moral codes to keep himself alive. He is also willing to sacrifice himself to protect the innocents without a moment of hesitation, as he thinks himself as nothing special, "just a kid from Brooklyn" like he said, this is despite the fact that he has the Super-Soldier Serum running through his veins and many generations of men and gods know and respect his name. Gifted Intellect: LZhpvCW.jpg|Brilliant academic performance Ftg2QFA.jpg|Very smart Even before the serum enhancement, Rogers' IQ was already much above that of the average Joe. His academic performance is stated to be brilliant and he is said to be very smart for a man of his age. He is also very cunning, being able to get away from dangerous criminals through the use of environment, memorise and answer questions that most students of his class can't, trick people into trusting him thanks to his acting skills, and his decision making skill is even better. And while his IQ isn't as high compared to other geniuses such as Reed Richard, Peter Parker, Bruce Banner, T'Challa, Tony Stark, Hank Pam, he is still considerably smarter when compared to 80% of humanity, due to the fact the fact that his intelligent quotient is measured at 140, while your average Joe is 114 at best. He was also a master of vehicular driving, being proficient in driving cars, motorcycles, trucks, jets, tankers, helicopters, motorboats, submarines, army planes, and some types of trains and utility vehicles Advanced Military Operator: He is well-versed in all Armed force disciplines including intelligence gathering, escape arts, assassination, demolition, survival tactics, hunting, swimming, mountaineering, march/drill skills, map making and reading, decoding cipher and other secret code messages, reading and making wood craft signs and other secret code languages, disguising, interrogation, computers, explosives, communication systems, vehicles and electronic appliances used in armed forces. 'Equipments' Utility Belt: Rogers wears a utility belt containing mission-specific equipment such as a first aid kit (containing tweezers, antiseptic gel coated band aids, bone and muscle pain reliever spray cans and antidotes for some toxins.), military cable, lock picks, grenades, and several other materials. *'Grappling Hook': He carries a grappling hook-gun in his utility belt. This can be used for fast travel, or to aid his attacks against enemies. For instances: he can use it to pull them toward him then delivers a devastating uppercut, or use it to spin the enemy then slam them into the ground. *'High-Tech Explosives': He carries many forms of advanced explosives, from gas grenade and C4 to bolas type explosives capable of harming high tier. He also carries flash grenades. *'Electric Wire': He carry an electric wire in his utility belt. It can be used to neutralize people people with pashing power like Vision, Quicksiover and Kitty. It is also highly durable, so it can be used to restrain people with superhuman strength. *'Mini-Throwing Disk': Silver disks lethal to vampire and even human if thrown with enough force. He stores them in his utility belt. *'Modified Handguns': Cap has many handguns, some shoot out mini rectangular shields while other bullets with very high penetrating force. *'Avengers ID' State-of-the-art tech at its finest. Each card has a flat-screen monitor to send and receive audio and video data. The identicard can beep like a pager, communicate like a videophone, and record like a mini-recorder; it also has a virtually global range with satellite uplink. As a tracking device, it can be used to locate an Avenger via his or her card's unique signal. In addition, it can act as a small computer with a numerical access pad. All by itself, this makes it an overpowered calculator, but with appropriate access codes, it can contact Avengers computers, which can then be operated with voice commands. The identicard also acts as an ignition key for Avengers vehicles and as a key to Avengers bases. The cards are also shown to be waterproof and are resistant to pressure. *'Laser gun': Used to mend woulds. Uniform: Rogers has many uniforms, the most currents are a modernised version of his original uniform made by Tony Stark and another made by shield, both of these uniforms have the same capabilities. While most the uniform's material in unknown, it has been stated that the uniform has Nano-Kevlar, PBI-blended fabrics, and even Graphene as its components. It has been shown to be both water and fire retardant, completely bulletproof and highly resistant to any piercing weapons/attacks or any sudden changes in temperature. The costume also offers an extremely high level of resistance to electric shocks and force impacts due to its Sorbothane element, it can even survive drops at terminal velocity without a scratch. Its resilience against piercing attacks in high enough that even Adamantium weapons have problem going through it. It includes a voice-operated, wireless communicator for the left ear, which has its frequencies blocked, making it highly difficult to trace. It has strong electromagnetic panels on each of the gloves that allows Captain America to retrieve his shield more easily. *'Jet Boots': A boot that grants him flight and enhanced his jumping ability. The boots can reach a breakneck speed of 777 MPH and can be used to attack in the form of a flying tackle or a flying kick. Cap is very proficient at using it. The boots also allows him to stick to a hard surface like Spider-Man using its magnetic ability. *'Jet Pack': Used for even higher speed travel than the jet boots. It can travel between continents in hours. *'Energy Weapon Watch (EWW)': Roger is given a high-tech watch which stores weapons made of unknown energy. What is known is that the energy can by shape into any type of defensive gears (spear, sword, dagger) and offensive gears (force field, shield, armour). The energy weapons can 100% redirect all the momentum of an incoming objects/attacks, making it incredibly hard to hurt Rogers while he is using it to protect himself. *'Wingsuit': Part of the function of his suit, allowing to glide around and partially compensate for his lack of flight ability (not taking into account the jet boots or jet pack of course). It can be used in conjunction with the grappling gun. *'Holographic Scanner': The uniform houses different sensors which allow Rogers to map out his surroundings and identify targets. *'Translator': Pym's built in universal translator which helps him understand any language. Others *'Robo-Cap': Advanced exoskeleton created with the help of Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Reed Richard, Hank Pym, T’Challa, Peter Parker and many other geniuses. It grants him an extremely high degree of superhuman strength, speed and durability. He can also enlarge or reduce his size thanks to Pym Particles. Any incoming attacks that can’t be defended by normal means will be shrinked until they are at sub-atomic level. It is made of nanite, vibranium and adamantiun, so not only is it hard to destroy, it can also regenerate itself. And it is telepathically linked to him, allowing him summon it whenever he wants. It is powered by Parker Particles, meaning that it will never run out of power and will grow stronger than longer it fights. It can even drain Gamma Radiation to make itself stronger. *'Captain America’s Shields': He has used many shields throughout his career, starting from a simple bulletproof triangular shield, then changed to his trademark indestructible vibranium/proto-adamantium round shield, then a modern high-tech triangular shield and a variant of his indestructible round shield with energy edge. His first shield is simply bulletproof, but with a sharp enough edge to decapitate massive superhuman monsters. His second shield, made from a mix between Vibranium and Proto-Adamantium, is without a doubt his trademark shield. Due to its components, the shield possesss several special characteristics such as being nearly indestructible, kinetic energy absorbing and reflecting, an edge sharp enough to slice through anything if the person behind puts enough pressure on it, and the most famous function is how it can be used like a boomerang. Cap had also from time to time put an electromagnetic on each side of his forearm to make retrieving the shield easier. His third shield and currently one of his latest shield is made of unknown materials, but is extremely tough consider the fact that it can survive being pound on by Hercules without a dent, tanks massive explosions and most piercing weapons can’t cut through it. It also has some special abilities, such as heat blade described to be hot as the surface of the sun, and its frontal part can also shot out like a bullet with enough force to hurt powerhouses. His latest shield shield is a modified version of his second shield, with the center being made of Vibranium, and the outer edge is energy of an unknown kind. He can create a barrier using this shield energy edge, as well as enhance its cutting capacity. He is currently using a twin triangle shields made from Vibranium. 'Behind The Scenes' 'Captain America: Living Legend' 'Captain America: Castaway In Dimension Z' 'Captain America: World At War' 'Captain America: The Winter Soldiers' 'Captain America: Civil War' 'Steve Rogers: Man Out Of Time' 'Steve Rogers: Super Soldier' 'Steve Rogers: Rise Of HYDRA' 'Old Man Rogers' 'Captain America: Secret Empire' 'Gallegry'